<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Buddies by aresmeads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125906">Coffee Buddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresmeads/pseuds/aresmeads'>aresmeads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresmeads/pseuds/aresmeads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: “Coffee shop idea where the reader is working on her laptop and the battery gets low in the middle of a huge project and she realizes that the only wall outlet near her is at the table that Bucky is sitting at.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Buddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coffee bean aroma surrounded me. My senses taking it all in. The warm toasty atmosphere was heavily compared to the icy nature that lingered outside. With my laptop set up in front of me and a big cup of cocoa felt like home. </p><p>The people were nice and welcoming and easy to chat with. Today was different. A lost soul wandered in and sat at one of the tables in the corner of the coffee shop.</p><p>With my big project deadline hanging over me, I put all my attention on it but the strange man didn’t leave my mind. He was hunched over, sporting a baseball hat with a deadpan expression. </p><p>Part of me was afraid and the other was intrigued, as someone like him never existed in our perky town. I was brought up to be extremely careful of my surroundings in a severely dangerous place, but I wasn’t there anymore.</p><p>Half way through my coffee I get a notice on my screen. It was almost out of battery so I reached into my well worn bag and pulled my charger out. As I search for a powerpoint, I don’t find any. </p><p>Shit, I curse under my breath. It was only until I saw one opposite me. It was by the man that came in a short while ago. I look a deep breath and carried my stuff over. I hoped he wouldn’t say no, otherwise i’d have to leave.</p><p>“Hi” I said sheepishly to the man. He looks up and gives me a confused look. “Um I was hoping if I could sit here and use the powerpoint?” I asked and pointed to it. He smiled and moved over. I thanked him and started to set up.</p><p>“I’m Bucky” He introduces himself. “I’m Y/N” I say back. “I recently moved here” He said trying to make conversation. We went on to talk for hours and drinking coffee together. He helped me with my work by giving me feedback and I realised how sweet he was.</p><p>“So” He says, getting up as the shop was closing.</p><p>“We should do this again. I mean hang out” I said, smiling. He gave me the biggest smile. The poor guy was probably so happy to have a friend and I was glad to be one.</p><p>“Heres my number” He writes on a napkin and hands it to me.</p><p>“Coffee buddy” It read above you number. I laughed.</p><p>“See you same time tomorrow, Coffee Buddy?” I giggled. He agreed and then we left.</p><p> --</p><p>We met everyday after that even if it was for just a quick coffee. That was a long time ago. Now I stand wearing a beautiful white gown. I see him at the alter in the small peep hole.</p><p>“It’s time”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>